1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical connector and more particularly to an electrical connector which secures a male terminal to a male connector housing.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
For convenience of explanation, a construction of a prior electrical connector will be explained by referring to FIG. 12. FIG. 12 Is a longitudinal sectional view of the prior electrical connector.
Heretofore, an electrical connector having a male connector housing 1 in which male terminals 5 are secured by an insert molding or a pressingly insertion is known as a connector for directly connecting devices or a connector For a printed circuit board. The conventional male connector housing 1, as shown in FIG. 12, supports the male terminal 5 with its rear end being directly attached to a printed circuit board B and its front end passing through and being fixed in a rear wall 12 of the housing 1. The male terminal 5 is adapted to be coupled to a female terminal 4 mounted in a female connector housing 2. The housing 1 is provided on its lower portion with a support base 19 which serves to horizontally support the housing 1 on the board B.
However, as shown exaggeratedly in FIG. 12, in the case that such type of the electrical connector is used For a wiring in a motive vehicle, vibrations in the motive vehicle are transferred to the female terminal 4 through a cable W. Then, misalignment of axes of the male and female terminals 5 and 4 causes a friction in a contacting portion of them, thereby wearing or abrading the contacting portion. Consequently, both terminals will be brought into a bad contacting state during long term use.